Circuit designs for integrated circuits (ICs) can be generated using a variety of techniques. In some examples, designers can write register-transfer level (RTL) code, write program-language code, create schematic representations, or a combination thereof to design a circuit for implementation in a target IC device. The target IC device can be a programmable IC, such as a field programmable gate array (FPGA), a mask-programmable IC, such as an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC), or the like. In the design flow, a designer creates a description of the circuit design, which is then processed through one or more steps that transform the description into a physical implementation of the circuit design for a target IC device.
In modern IC design, designing a circuit to meet timing performance goals is one of the most challenging issues faced by designers. Circuit designers spend significant time and energy to have theft designs meeting timing goals. This may be apparent when memory blocks are cascaded in a circuit design. At some instances of the design process, assumptions made for the cascade chain ultimately are incorrect. This can make implementing a cascade chain difficult, particularly with some current designs that rely on precise timing.